Lantern of hope spin off 1 suite life lanterns
by alexrusso89
Summary: This was co written with captianjack567 please read his stories before mine as mine are spin offs from stories and I hope to colabarate with him in the future
1. Chapter 1

( New chapter, and a bit of a veer from the actual storyline. This was written by captianjack567 for idea of the Suite Life and Wizards of Waverly Place casts cross over with Miley and Lilly. This is the first chapter of my spin off stories and captianjack567 will probably work on the version with the Wizard's cast. Be sure to return because Maddie, London, and Bailey are all going to get rings as well. I don't know about Marcus and Woody, but considering Bailey's here, perhaps they could play a part. At least Marcus could, Woody I don't think would be able to handle the responsibility of a power ring. Anyway, enjoy, dear readers.)

On the other side of the country, in Boston, Massachusetts, at the Tipton Hotel, Zack Martin was once again trying to get the courage to ask his crush, Maddie Fitzpatrick, on a date. Even though Maddie was a little older than him, Zack prepared a fool proof plan to get her to accept. Just as he was about to place the daisies and unsigned note on the top of Maddie's Candy Counter, Zack then began to think of the outcome should the plan backfire. He'd be the laughing stock of his school, Cody and his Mom would probably pity him, Maddie would be embarrassed and probably not talk to him again, and he'd live the rest of his days as a total recluse. With a sigh, Zack walked away with the daisies and the note and entered the elevator, heading back to his mother's apartment. He entered in and, throwing the daisies on the counter, slumped on the couch, not even turning on the TV. Cody walked in and saw his twin slumped on the couch, glumly staring at the blank screen. He sighed.

"Couldn't get up the courage, huh?" he asked. Zack said nothing. Cody lay back on the couch also, rubbing his forehead and groaning.

"I'm in the same boat, dude. For some reason, I just can't get up the courage to talk to Bailey. Ever since we left the S.S. Tipton, I've been completely terrified of talking to her, like I think she'd have left me in that time," he said. Zack groaned.

"Ain't that the truth, brother," he said. The two chuckled, and sighed. That's when Cody had an idea.

"Wait a minute. I know how we can fix this," he said. Zack sat up, intrigued.

"Okay?" he asked. Cody grinned.

"If you ask Maddie to hang out, not as a date, just two friends spending time together, then maybe, you'll be more confident to really ask her," he said. Zack's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Cody, that's brilliant!" he exclaimed, clapping his brother on the shoulder. Then, without another word, Zack ran out of the apartment and towards the lobby, now more sure of how he'd approach Maddie. Cody smiled, figuring out what he was going to say to Bailey, when a bright green glow appeared above him, and an otherworldly voice said,

Cody Martin of Earth,

You have great willpower within you.

A bright green ring fell out of the glow and landed in Cody's hand, along with a bright green lantern in the same design as the one on the ring. The voice then said,

Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps

The Corps of Will

Curiously, Cody slipped the ring onto his finger, and in a flash of green, he appeared in bright green and black form-fitting uniform. A green domino mask hid his face, and he found himself hovering a few feet off the ground. Cody was astonished. Concentrating, he lowered himself back to the ground, trying to figure out how to return to normal. That's when he heard a voice saying something in his head. Pointing his ring at the lantern, Cody recited the words the voice was saying.

In Brightest Day,

In Blackest Night,

No Evil Shall Escape My Sight.

Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might,

Beware My Power,

Green Lantern's Light!

In a flash of green, Cody returned to normal. Smiling, he picked up the lantern and carried it and the ring into his bedroom. He wasn't going to reveal his new discovery with his family just yet. There was someone he needed to see first. Closing the door, a green flash lit up the crack at the bottom of the door and then, silence.

~o0o~

As Zack returned from hanging out with Maddie, the young man smiled. This was his chance. He had to be brave, he had to feel confident. He approached the blonde and cleared his throat.

"Maddie, I had a lot of fun today, and I was wondering if we could do it again? Like, this weekend, at the movies?" he asked. The candy counter girl smiled sincerely.

"Are you asking me out, Zack?" she asked. Zack shook his head.

"Not if you don't want me to," he said quickly. The blonde giggled.

"It's a date. Pick me up at seven on Saturday, kay?" she asked. Zack nodded very fast, a huge grin on his face. Maddie giggled and headed for the restroom, not before planting a kiss on Zack's cheek. He smiled, touching the cheek and heading back to the elevator in a euphoria, needing to tell Cody. Making it back to their apartment, Zack ran in, screaming his brother's name.

"Cody! It worked! Maddie and I are going on a date!" When he was met with silence, Zack called his twin again.

"Cody? Codester?" he called. A voice answered him that wasn't Cody's, as a blue glow illuminated the ceiling. The voice said,

Zachary Martin of Earth

You have great hope within you.

A blue ring fell into Zack's hand, along with a blue lantern in the same design as the one on his ring. The voice concluded.

Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps

The Corps of Hope.

In a flash of blue, Zack reappeared in a form-fitting blue and black uniform, with a blue domino mask over his eyes. The young man sighed. This was a completely unexpected turn of events. It became even more unexpected when Cody emerged from their bedroom, wearing a green version of Zack's uniform and carrying a green lantern and a green ring. When the twin's gaze fell on each other, they gasped in shock, giving a small yell. Zack stared at his twin, completely flabbergasted as to why Cody was wearing that uniform. Cody had a similar feeling.

"What are you doing in that uniform?" Cody asked. Zack shook his head.

"I should be asking you that question. What the heck did you do to get that stuff?" he asked. Cody shrugged.

"I just had figured out a way of talking with Bailey again, putting my will power first, then this green glow appeared above me and a voice told me that I had great will power, causing this ring and lantern to fall down. I slipped the ring on and ended up in this uniform," he said. Zack sighed.

"Are we going to tell Mom?" he asked. Cody gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Are you insane?! We'd never be able to explain this to Mom! I had a hard enough time trying to debate whether or not to tell Bailey. No, we can't tell anyone. We've got to keep the rings and the lanterns a secret. I'll go online and see if I can find any information on blue or green lanterns, okay, Zack?" Cody then noticed that his twin had disappeared and the window was wide open. Quickly going to the window, Cody saw his twin speeding after two masked men with a large sack of what was obviously money. The new Green Lantern sighed, launching out the window and following his twin, wanting to make sure he didn't get hurt.

~o0o~

What Zack and Cody didn't know was that someone was watching them. Through his telescope, Mr. Marion Moseby could see the two new Lanterns speeding after the crooks. He frowned. Heading over to his nightstand, Mr. Moseby picked up a green ring, the same as Cody's. He glared, clutching it in his fist. If the Guardian's had graced Zack and Cody with rings, they both could be in great danger. In what felt like an eternity, Mr. Moseby slipped the green ring onto his finger, and became the Green Lantern once again. He launched out of his room and sped towards the two new recruits, hoping that they didn't do anything too rash.

( I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. How'd you like the twist with Mr. Moseby as a Green Lantern? I have a plan of making the Suite Life and Wizard's gangs extremely important to the Miley and Lilly story, since those two are going to need as much help as they can get against Parallax. Stay tuned, dear readers. We're going to be catching up with Alex and her brothers next and then return to Miley and Lilly. Read and review and stay tuned captianjack567 will have the wizards of Waverley place chapter up soon )


	2. Chapter 2 when Saint comes flying in

( this chapter was written completely by me and I'd like to thank captianjack567 for allowing me to colabarate with him )

Suite life lanterns chapter 2 - when Saint comes flying in

, above the earth streaks of blue light shot past the moon " brother I hope we aren't too late " a blue lantern said looking like an humanoid elephant said " me either brother there are two blue lanterns on earth we must help them " the other said , the two blue lanterns then flew towards the earth.

,zack and Cody flew over Boston testing out there new powers zack had the power of hope and Cody the power of will " this is so cool" zack sat as he back flipped " yeah Cody said watching zack , suddenly a green brick wall appeared In front of the twins ,they almost hitting the wall " hey what was that for?" Zack said looking at Cody " it wasn't me " Cody said " then who did?" Zack asks "me " a stern voice says behind the twins , the twins turned around to see mr mosby floating there dressed in a green lantern uniform " mr mosby !" Cody said " that's rig boys I'm a green lantern and i think we should talk " mr mosby said , the twins. Nods.

,two blue streaks of light shot across the sky heading towards Boston " brother only one is here the other is in Malibu " the elephant lantern said " then I suggest we split up and you head to Malibu brother and I'll take Boston " the other lantern said " ok be safe brother walker " the elephant lantern said , Walker nods " you too brother Ganesh " walker says , Ganesha nods , the two lanterns touch knuckles before splitting off and flying in different directions " good luck " they both called out to each other .

, the twins landed on the Roof of the Tipton hotel mr mosby landed a few seconds after " so how long have you been a lantern?" Cody asks " I was a lantern years ago I had stopped being a lantern till today " mr mosby said " so if your both green lanterns then I'm a blue lantern?" Zack says , mr mosby nods " yes your a blue lantern the corps of hope green is will power but there are other colours other corps very dangerous corps " mr mosby says " like?" Cody asks " the rag filled red lantern the fear spreading sidestep corps and the greedy orange lantern corps " mr mosby says " wow " zack says looking at Cody " could they be on earth ?" Cody says , mr mosby nods " unfortunately they might already be here " mr mosby says grimly .

" can we fight them?" Zack asks " yes boys you see together your far stronger then you are apart " mr mosby says " how?" Cody asks " green lanterns make blue lanterns stronger and blue lanterns can recharge green lantern rings together they're almost unstoppable " mr mosby says " wow " zack says " so how strong are we alone?" Cody asks " green lanterns only limited to their imaginations blue lanterns are weaker their constructs aren't as strong " mr mosby says , suddenly a blue light shoots over them " another blue lantern " zack says it must be here for you zack " mr mosby says " then shall we go meet it then " Cody says " yes we shall " mr mosby says , the two green lanterns and the one blue lantern flew off into the sky after the blue streak .


	3. Chapter 3 fear inc

Suite life lanterns chapter 3 fear inc.

( sorry this is a short chapter but this is only the beginning and it's the start of an ark with a villain no one was expecting )

, the twins and mr mosby landed In downtown Boston " did you see where it went? " zack asked looking around " no unfortunately " mr mosby said , Cody sighed " we better get home mom will kill us if we're late " Cody said , zack nods , the three lanterns then fly off back towards the Tipton hotel .

, out skirts of Boston a figure stood dressed in black boots long brown pants a belt light brown shirt with black sleeves and a ankle length jacket the figure wore a burlap sack with eye holes cut out and a mouth hole sowen up to look like a scarecrow and a farmers hat , the figure laughed maniacally before walking towards the city " soon this city will know what fear tastes like " the figure says ,crows watch as the man walk towards the city .

, zack sat on the couch watching TV Cody was in the bathroom " being a lantern is weird " zack said " you said it I mean all that power in a ring wow it's unbelievable " Cody called out " agreed brother " zack said as Cody came out joining him on the couch " so this Friday you finally got your date with Maddie " Cody said smiling " yea unbelievable right " zack said " hey guys " their mom Carey said walking in " hey mom" the twins said " so what did you guys get upto today?" Carey said going into the kitchen " zack finally got his date with Maddie " Cody said " wow really that's great " Carey said " yea zack said " , Carey smiled " now bro we have to get you to talk to Bailey " zack said " yea I'm gonna meet her at the mall tomorrow " Cody said " cool good work bro " zack said .

" brother wrath any luck at finding the Malibu blue lantern?" Walker asked Into his ring " negative brother walker but I haven't given up hope how is your search ?" Wrath replied " I have yet to locate the blue lantern but I feel I'm close to finding them " walker said " good

Luck brother " wrath said ending the communication , walker sighed " good luck brother " walker said looking up at the sky .

, Cody dressed In his street clothes walked into the mall , Bailey smiled seeing Cody " hey babe " Bailey said " hi Hun " Cody said sitting next to Bailey " missed you so much " Bailey said kissing Cody " I missed that " Cody said sighing happily , suddenly people were screaming and running away " what's going on ?" Bailey said " nothing good " Cody said as a yellow gas filled the mall " that the..." Bailey says as she coughs on the gas , evil laughter is suddenly heard " well well well time to see how fears the most " the voice said " In brightest day blackest night no evil shall escape my sight for those who worship evils might beware my power GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!" Cody says transforming into the green lantern the mall is bathed in green light codys uniform is standard boots and gloves black legs and arms and a green armless vest and a domino mask " impossible a lantern in this city and I thought the bat got around " the voice said , Bailey coughed more " Cody your a..."Bailey passes out .

" who are you? Show your self " Cody says sternly " oh I will little lantern " the voice says revealing himself as the scarecrow " what are you " Cody says " I'm the scarecrow " scarecrow says the. Laughing , Cody took a stance " oh little lantern this is only the beginning and I'm just getting started I'll bring this city to its knees in fear yet " scarecrow says laughing as he drops more fear gas , Cody creates a green gas mask for himself before running forward the scarecrow is gone " where did he go? Bailey?" Cody says turning around seeing Bailey has vanished " Bailey!" Cody says running over to where she was " I better get zack and mosby " Cody says flying off , a blue lantern watches Cody before flying off after him .


	4. Chapter 4 what fear tastes like

Chapter 4 - what fear tastes like

,Bailey Wales in a barely lite room ,there are no windows and only one door " where am I?" Bailey asks holding her head , Bailey looks around the room , in another room Bailey is on a TV screen " how long till we can some fun " scarecrow says sitting at a table " what's e matter crane getting restless " another figure says " yes I have new fear toxins I'd like to test " crane says " well now there's a whole city out there why don't you have some fun and test your new toxins " the figure says , scarecrow nods before leaving the room " pudding what are we really waiting for?" Another figure says " the perfect time boo the perfect time " the other figure says before laughing maniacally.

, mr mosby sat I. His office behind his desk his many pictures hung on the wall behind him each has a different hair style in them , mr mosby opened the newspaper while sipping his coffee " hmmm so there's a more lanterns in Malibu " mr mosby says the head line on the paper reads sinestero corps and red lantern bring Malibu to its knees , a knock at the door gets mr mosby'is attention " come in" mr mosby says as the door opens and zack enters " ah zack what can I do for you ?" Mr mosby asks "I take it you saw the newspaper " zack says " yes " mr mosby says " so you know there's another blue lantern in Malibu I think I should head there " zack says " I think it's a bad idea well till after you master your powers " mr mosby says , zack sighs knowing the hotel manager is right .

, both zack and mr mosby look as Cody bursts through the office door quickly shutting it behind him " Cody your still in lantern mode " zack says " I was attacked at the mall and they took Bailey " Cody says " attacked?" Zack asks " what did they look like ?" Mr mosby says " he had some yellow gas " Cody says " was he dressed like a scarecrow?" Mr mosby asks " yes why?" Cody says " Jonathan crane aka the scarecrow I know some friends who might be able to help I'll give them a call " mr mosby says " ok in the mean time me and Cody will investigate the area " zack says transforming " ok be careful" mr mosby says as the two lanterns leave his office and mr mosby dials his phone.

, the scarecrow stepped into the primary school , he looked around trying to find the most full class room finding them empty he proceeded to the gymnasium/auditorium , finding it full the scarecrow smiled wide , searching through his bag finding a small grenade , scarecrow pulled the pin and throw into the gym the darker more potent smoke billowed out , the kids screamed , the teachers scrambled around try it to get the kids out of the gym however finding all exits locked , scarecrow smiled wide and laughed as the kids and teachers coughed breathing in his gas , the scarecrow laughed as they coughed " yes that's it breath it all in breath in my new fear gas and let me your dear old scarecrow show you what true fear is my pretties " scarecrow says before laughing , scarecrow watches as some of the kids pass out , one teacher is huddled in a corner , the scarecrow walked upto her , the teacher looked up at scarecrow , her eyes widen " yes that's it show me what you fear the most " scarecrow says , the teacher starts to scream , scarecrow looks around at the full gym " I think this was a success " scarecrow says laughing , kids cough and splutter , scarecrow then leaves as most of the people have passed out.

, zack and Cody landed at the mall , the mall was empty " wow it's like a ghost town" zack says , Cody walked in ahead of zack " Bailey was right here " Cody says pointing to a spot " ok it's a start " zack says " um excuse me why is the mall empty " a voice says , zack and Cody both turn to see a 10 year old boy " hey kid be careful something bad happened here " zack says " what happend ?" The kid says " hey kid what's your name ?" Cody asks " billy . Billy Batson " billy says " well billy a bad man used some kind of gas and took someone I care about " Cody says " ok I hope you find them " billy says walking away " me too" Cody says " we will bro" zack says " you should fear a scarecrow " billy says causing both twins to look at billy " did he just?" Cody says " nah " zack says " come on we better get back to mosby " zack says , both twins fly away .

,Gotham City a signal shone in the sky , suddenly a phone rang " you brought a phone " a voice says " I always have a phone " another voice says " who is at anyway " the other voice says , the other one answers the phone " Grayson it's mosby we have a situation here in Boston " mr mosby says over the phone " what kind of situation" night wing says " the kind involving a scarecrow and gas " mosby says " I'm on my way " night wing says hanging up the phone " I'm coming too " the other one says dressed in green tights a read shirt with yellow sleeves a domino mask and a green r on his chest over his heart , night wing was dressed in black tights a long sleeve tight shirt with blue up the arms and across the chest in e pattern of a bird and. Domino mask " fine robin but don't blame me if he gets mad " night wing says hoping off the roof " he won't " robin says jumping after him.

, Maddie sat in londons room with London " that's a nice dress " Maddie says " thank you " London says , suddenly the room is bathed in a bright orange light " London Tipton of earth you want it all " a voice says , London looks around ,suddenly a orange ring falls into her hand , London looked down at the ring " oooh " London says " you have greed in your heart " the ring says willing itself on londons finger , London slides the ring on her middle finger of her right hand " welcome to the orange lantern corps " the ring says , the orange lantern corps eyes shine in london's eyes , as suddenly her clothes change to orange boot black tights a orange skirt black under shirt a orange mid drift shirt with the corps logo on the chest and arms orange gloves and a orange domino mask " yay me!" London says clapping her hands bouncing " wow " Maddie says .

, mr mosby stood on the roof of the Tipton hotel looking up at the sky " would the league even care if I called them ? " mosby says to himself " would they even come ?" Mosby says looking down at the street " no this is my city I will protect it myself " mosby says standing determined .


	5. Chapter 5 Lazarus this way comes

Chapter 5 - Lazarus this way comes

( hey guys Alex russo89 here sorry this chapter is a short one but its only a filler and to set up the next chapter which will hopefully be longer anyway enjoy my dear readers )

, scarecrow sat at a table , he was looking at Bailey on a TV screen " soon" scarecrow says , Bailey looks scared , scarecrows laughs " you know mr j wants her alive " Harley says sitting oppressive crane " I don't work for your mr j you and him both know this " crane snaps " look we were all hired by the same person " Harley says , scarecrow nods " so is the boss going to show up soon?" Harley says " soon I'd say " crane says " God knows why he wants this girl alive " crane says , Harley nods , Bailey is huddled in a corner sobbing .

,far far across the galaxy on a distant planet " sir you already sent a corps member to earth and so far she's failed let me go I can "..." You can what fail me too?"..."sorry sinestero I meant no offense"..." Ok go take less a with you"..."yes sir" , sinestero watched as Lisa dark and abin sir flew away " idiot does he not know I trust my protégée more then him " sinestero snaps " sir why did you send dark?" Arkillo asks " cause I know she will make sure sur fails " sinestero sneers before laughing , Arkillo laughs " send word to my protégée let her know I'm sending dark and sur tell her everything " sinestero says " yes sir " Arkillo says before leaving .

, Maddie blinked a few times after being. Blinded by a orange light , maddie's eyes widened. Shock " London?" Maddie says seeing London in her orange lantern outfit " can't talk getting money " London says walking out , Maddie stares speechless as London leaves her apartment " seems like dry one is getting power rings" Maddie says leaving the apartment a few mm ties later , zack and Cody are walking down the hallway " hey guys " Maddie says as they walk up to her " hey sweet thang " zack says " hi" Cody says sadly " everything alright ?" Maddie asks " yea he just misses Bailey " zack replies " awww sorry to hear that Cody " Maddie says , cody nods " ok look I gotta go the candy counter won't run itself see you guys later " Maddie says heading for the elevator " bye Maddie " zack says watching the elevator doors close " it's been three days and nothing not even a sign of Bailey " Cody suddenly says " bro we will find her don't worry " zack says reassuring his brother.

" how much longer do we have to keep her alive ! And where is joker ?" Scarecrow snaps slamming his fist on the table " mr j is back home and we will keep her alive till the boss says otherwise " Harley snaps ,crane scowls " so joker is chasing bats " crane says " yes " Harlesays " so what do we do now?" Crane says " we wait for now they will expecting us to make a move " Harley says , crane nods.

" where are you? Come on show your self " mr mosby says staring at the city , the sun is setting , mr mosby turns and heads for the door " I'll have to do is later " mr mosby says walking through the door heading to the lobby , Maddie stood behind the candy counter as mr mosby walked into the lobby , a man with a woman caught his eye , the man was wearing long black pants a black shirt a yellow and black jacket the jacket had flower like patterns the woman was dressed in all black " hello and welcome to the Tipton how may I help you " mr mosby says walking behind the reception counter " I made a reservation " the man says " yes what's the name?" Mr mosby asks " al ghoul ra al ghoul " the man says smiling " her you go mr al ghoul room 613 " mr mosby says handing the man a key .

, the outskirts of Boston a motorcycle speeds down a road towards the city night wing and robin are on the motorcycle " I hope we're not to late " robin says " me too " night wing says , the pair speed past a sign the sign read welcome to Boston .


	6. Chapter 6 under the red hood

Chapter 6 - under the red hood

, zack walked down a street in Boston , he was thinking to himself ,a car caught his attention it's was a black 1967 Chevy Impala inside were two men , zack watched as the car drove by the car then the Turned and went out of view " something about that car" zack said before continuing on walking , it had been two weeks since Bailey was taken by the weird guy named scarecrow mr mosby had called two old friends they were meant to arrive tomorrow , zack sighed as he walked the Tipton hotel Como into view " seems like we were better off on the s.s. Tipton " zack said to himself as he approached the hotel.

, on the Tipton hotel roof mr mosby and Cody stood as night wing and robin appeared " sorry were late " robin said " ah night wing and I would say boy wonder but your clearly not a boy " mr mosby said " yeah the first female robin " night win said " anyway what's this about crane?" Robin said " crane ?" Cody asked " that's scarecrows real name Jonathan crane " mr mosby says , Cody nods " anyway he's here in Boston and he took codys girlfriend two weeks ago " mr mosby said , robin nodded " well then there must be a mastermind behind it but who?" Night wing Said " we could investigate bats style " robin says " good idea where was she taken ?" Night wing says " the mall on first ave and tea street " Cody says " right were off we will report later lets go " night wing says the jumping off the roof , robin soon jumped after him " are they good?" Cody says " yes they were trained by the worlds greatest detective " mr mosby says as some bats fly past .

,Bailey sat in her cell she had been there for so long she thought it had been years , suddenly the door slammed open , scarecrow walked in " time to taste true fear " scarecrow says " no please no" Bailey says cowering in the corner " no mercy here " scarecrow says as he approches Bailey with a needle , Bailey thought about Cody how much she truly loved him , suddenly a pink fist slammed into scarecrow knocking him into the oppressive wall as the cell was bathed In pink light " thank you for making remember how much I love Cody " Bailey says , scarecrow moans in pain , Harley suddenly charges at Bailey , but another fist slams into her first " bout time you powered up " a voice says , Bailey turns to see Maddie in a star sapphire uniform " how?" Bailey says " same as you and since you powered up I was able to track you " Maddie says , the two girls didn't notice Harley Quinn escaping out the back door , scarecrow still laid in the cell " he's not going anywhere " Maddie says " then let's go after her " Bailey says , Maddie smirks " oh yeah" Maddie says before heading the way Harley ran Bailey shortly behind her .

" night wing star sapphires over there " robin calls , night wing comes over " let's go" night wing says jumping and running off , robin quickly follows. Harley ran down streets she knew those two lanterns would be right behind her " I'm not going back to Arkham " Harley says to herself as the star sapphires soon appear behind her , Harley runs faster " we're gonna lose her " Bailey says as Harley disappears from view , Harley laughed she had lost them , suddenly something shot her , Harley looked down her legs were frozen , Harley looked around on catching. The culprit leave a blue snow jacket with white fur trim " no it couldn't be " Harley says , suddenly two figure land in front of her " bird boy and bird girl " Harley says sighing " someone wanted you on ice Quinn " night wing says smirking Maddie and Bailey soon arrived " good work night wing and robin " Bailey says " you know us?" Robin says " everyone knows us " night wing says laughing .

" what do we do with her" Maddie says looking at Harley who for the first time felt fear " we should question her " night wing says , the two sapphire night wing and robin all look at Harley " I'm not going back to Arkham " Harley says " that can be arranged " mr mosby says as he lands with zack and Cody , Bailey kisses Cody " what do you mean?" Harley says " I'll call Amanda Weller and get you put in the suicide squad " mr mosby says " oh" Harley says " so talk Quinn who's behind this " mr j only said it was the demon head " Harley says , night wing. Goes pale " what's wrong night wing?" Robin asks " no not him " night wing says " who?" Zack asks " ra al ghoul " night wing says .

, outside Boston a red four wheel drive dune jeep speed towards the city , inside was a boy with red hair dressed like the green arrow only coloured red in the back seat was a girl with long white hair black tights and boots a purple shirt and pink jacket and in the passenger seat was a man dressed in bike gear and. He was wearing a red helmet on his chest was a red batman logo " time to shake things up a bit " the red helmet says .


End file.
